Little Sister
by amber-rita
Summary: Han has a twin sister, she comes to Tokyo. Han never died. sean is Dk. Better summary at the end hiatus indefiantely
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The little sister**

**Author: darkangel791**

**Rewrite:1/2/12**

**Summary: Han has a twin sister, she comes to Tokyo and befriends Neela. Neela is also with Sean already. Neela introduces Lily(Han's sister) to her friends, and there Lily sees Han again…..**

Lily was wandering Tokyo. It wasn't her first her first time in Tokyo, HELL her older brother lived here.. Well, her older brother is her twin, and he is only older by five minutes. And one thing that Lily is looking forward to is seeing her brother…

As Lily was walking around downtown Tokyo, she heard someone yell her name."Lily!" someone yelled. At the sound of her name, Lily turned around and came face to face with her new friend Neela . "Hey. So I want you to meet some friends of mine, okay?" Neela said as she dragged Lily to meet her friends. So as Lily was being dragged down the streets of Tokyo, Neela kept talking about her friends. "Well there is Twinkie, who is like a genius. He can sell you almost anything. The there is Sean."Neela started saying, but got a blush on her face. Lily took that into blush into memory. "He's my boyfriend, and at the moment he is DK. And he loves to drive. Or your new, but do you know what DK means?" Neela said. At that moment they arrived to a garage, and upon entering, there in all his glory was Lily's older brother…..

"Lily?" Han asked surprised.

"Han?" Lily asked just as surprised. Neela smiled.

"Good! So I don't have to introduce you and Han. How do you guys know each other anyways?" Neela asked.

Han was the one who answered. "She's my sister. Twin sister to be exact." Han said a little dazed by the fact that his sister was there in Tokyo…right in front of him.

**Han POV**

Lily was just like I pictured her to be. Her eyes were the usual Asian brown, and her dark brown hair was all the way down to her thighs. She always did like it long…

**Regular POV**

Everyone was shocked at that statement. "And Neela to answer your earlier question, yes I know what DK stands for. I may be new to the new Tokyo, but Tokyo has always been my home." Lily said.

"So, Lily, not that I'm not glad to have you here, but why exactly are you here?" Han asked. Lily shrugged.

"I got bored of Miami. Loved the scene, but figured I should come home. Missed the style, y'know? And At the moment I am staying with my friend Jazmine Kang. I didn't want to impose on you and all, and me and Jazz had to catch up anyways." Lily stated. Everyone nodded their head in understanding.

"So you're the infamous Lily! I heard your great under the hood." Twinkie said. Everyone laughed.

"That better not be a pass at me." Lily joked, "but I am _okay _ with cars. I guess it runs in the family or something. But yup I am Han's sister." Lily said.

**Later that day…**

"You should totally come with us to the Races. It will be fun." Neela said trying to coax Lily to go with them. Lily giggled in reply and nodded her head. " Sooo…. With being Han's sister, and all you know about his race coming up ,right? You guys seemed so close at the garage. I couldn't imagine you guys keeping anything from each other. So, you are going to be there for support right? He's going up against Takashi, he is the old DK." Neela said as they made their way to the Drift Mountain, which happened to be giant mountain where people drifted. It was to have fun, and chill, and prepare them for the street races. Lily's step faltered just a little bit at the mention of Han having a race.

"I actually didn't know that. He probably didn't tell me because I wasn't supposed to be here, but I will be there. When we were young, me and Han always used yo say 'its us against everyone else' . It was our thing, ya know? But I will be at his race, cheering him on like the awesome sister I am." Lily stated with a laugh. Neela joined in with laughing and really soon, they arrived at Drift Mountain. Neela was eyeing Sean with want, so Lily shooed her to Sean as she made her way up to the top area to have a talk with her brother. When she arrived up there, there was her brother, surrounded by at least six sluty women. Lily all gave all the women a look that said 'Go and go now!' All six women left without a backward glance. "When were you going to tell me about your race?" Lily asked as she sit down on the opposite couch from Han, "Was it going to be the day of the race, or after the race?"

"I don't know when it was going to be, okay?" Han said.

"We are a team Han. What happened to 'us against everyone else'? " Lily asked with a sad look on her face, "If your going to race while I am here, I want to know before hand, not the day of or the day before, so I can go and be the awesome sister I am and support you." Lily finished with a smile. Han and Lily then laughed together. "Jazz misses you." Lily blurted out right after the laughing fit.

"I miss her too, but don't tell her. I want her to think that when she left me, I moved on." Han said. Lily just shook her head.

**Lily POV**

'Those two love each other, but act like they don't. When will they realize that they do in fact love each other.' I thought to myself. I was having such a good time with my brother, that I didn't notice the time. "Crap!" I said as I looked at my phone. "Listen, I am late, see ya tomorrow?" I told my brother as I gave him a hug as I got up to leave. Han nodded in response. I hurriedly left Drift Mountain waving good-bye to everyone on my way out.

**With Lily…(still Lily's POV)**

I arrived at the house I was staying at. "Where have you been!" a voice asked me. I laughed.

"I was hanging out with Han and his friends at Drift Mountain." I said. The person who's asked me the question that came into view.

"So, how is your brother?" Jazmine asked**( d/a: she was the voice if you didn't get it)**.

"Great. I can't wait for you to sup with me." I said with a laugh.

"Me either." Jazmine said as she joined in my laughing.

**Until next chapter….**

**Note: So how was it? Feedback appreciated, that also includes flames! Yea, I redid this chappy. So next chappy is coming! Here are profile sheets for Lily and Jazmine.**

**Name: Lily Lue**

**Age:24**

**Eyes: brown**

**Hair: thigh length ,brown**

**Sibling: Han, younger twin**

**Extra: She is great with cars. She can drift, and races a bit too.**

**Relationship status: Single, ex boyfriend back from where she lived**

**Hometown: Born in Tokyo, her and Han's mom took her to live with her(mom) in Berlin.**

**Background: Younger twin to Han, Lily was forced to live with her mom when she moved to Berlin. When Lily hit 24, she moved from Miami back to Tokyo, she is currently living with her friend Jazmine Kang.**

**Name: Jazmine Kang**

**Age: 24**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: mid-back length, died bright red**

**Siblings: None**

**Extra: She likes to paint. She likes painting cars, mostly**

**Relationship Status: Single, ex boyfriend is Han( she broke up with him because she didn't want to be cheated on just incase Han cheated on her with one of the many sluts he surrounds him self with. Her exact words)**

**Hometown: Tokyo**

**Background: Born and raised in Tokyo. She is an old friend of Lily and Han's. Her parents died, leaving her alone. She doesn't have to work because her parents left her a trust fund. She has Lily living with her at the moment.**

** So there are character sheets and stay tuned for more! Some where in the story, I will place a Side Story, and it will be about Han and Jazmine. What they were like before the break up and what happened(the break up).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Long time, no see**

**Author: Darkangel791**

**Note: Yo! How are all of you? I know I said I would only work on my first story(**which is called Love? Naah!**), but I couldn't resist. I just got this BURST of inspiration, and I had to get it out. I have also revised chapter one for you guys, and now we can see how chapter two turns out. Flames welcome, and al that.**

**Disclaimer: Under no circumstances am I gaining money, or other monetary gain from this work of fiction.**

**Long Time, No See**

Lily woke up, and stretched. Today, she would be spending the day at the Garage. Like she has been doing so for the two months. And today was a special, special, SPECIAL day. Today was the day that she would bring Jazz to the Garage. And she was more than excited! So, as Lily got ready she was just giddy with excitement.

**AFTER A WHILE…..45 MINUTES TO BE EXACT**

Lily finished getting ready, and started heading down to meet Jazzmine. "Oh Jazzy! Where are you? We gotta go! I want to rub you in my brothers face! Err-I mean I want to introduce you to my friends! Ya, that's what I meant." Lily yelled to Jazzmine.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. God hold your horsepower!"Jazzmine said. Soon, both girls where on their way to the Garage.

When the girls arrived at the Garage, it was full of the bustling people inside. There were the usual people doing their things, girls just hanging out , and Han being…Han. "I can't believe we're doing this. It's been what, five years? Yeah, this will be just fun." Jazzmine said. Lily laughed.

"Puh-lease. YOU made it five years, remember? And of course it's going to be fun….well for me, that is." Lily said with a laugh. Jazzmine just shook her head as her and Lily walked into the Garage. As soon as they walked in, it was like time froze. All gazes where on them , and was _**REALLY **_staring at Jazzmine.

"Hey guys! This is my longest and oldest friend, Jazzmine Kang. Jazz this is Twinkie, Sean, Neela, Reiko, and Earl." Lily said as she introduced Jazzmine to her friends. Soon, the group fell in comfortable chatter.

**JAZZMINE'S POINT OF VIEW**

The group of friends that Lily had made where great. I instantly fell into a comfortable chatter with them. It's like we have known each other for the two months that Lily has been back. As I was talking to the small group, I felt a gaze on my back. As I turned to see who was gazing at me, I saw Han's eyes on me. After catching his eye, I turned back to the chatter.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

After what seemed like forever, Lily and Jazzmine made their way up to Han. Who was on the loft, surrounded by his usual girls. As Lily and Jazzmine where walking up the stairs, both girls where in a fit of giggles. "I can't believe it! I mean-" Lily said.

"I know! I never expected him to-" Jazzmine replied. After those short words, both girls erupted in a fit of giggles. Soon afterwards, the girls made in front of Han.

"Hello, Han. Long time no see, huh?" Jazzmine said to Han.

**And CUT!**

**That's all for now, folks. I know its shorter than the first chappy, but hopefully it kept you guys wanting more.**


	3. Hate Me!

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


End file.
